Deidara learns a lesson!
by NamimiNakashima
Summary: What happens when Deidara goes a little too over board with not listening to Sasori? He gets punished! Shonen Ai-ish too. Warning: Spanking. Don't like, don't read. Simple as that! A request by TaylorCanWrite n.n Hope you like!


Meow! Hi! My first time doing a discipline fic o.O blushes Nami chan's a little pervert isn't she? Well enjoy never-the-less TaylorCanWrite and all you readers! n.n

Warning: Corporal Punishment

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto..because if I did..it wouldn't be called Naruto xD

Deidara never meant to do what he did, I mean, it was only a little joke! But he should have known..his danna wasn't one to laugh so easily. Thats why when he was summoned to his room, the poor artist almost wet himself. When he was summoned to Sasori's room, the puppet master meant business. Deidara sighed, "A three hour lecture awaits un." He frowned as he headed into Sasori's room, which had a brand new door on it.

As he stepped inside he gulped, feeling a bit uneasy. But the blond tried not to show it too much. Shaking all insecurities and negativities, he displayed a good amount of bravado. That is, until his danna opened his mouth.

"Deidara..what in the right mind would possess you to think that if you blow up my door..it would be humorous?"

Yeah, Deidara was pretty close to shaking by now. "Um..well..I didn't mean to..me and Tobi were just playing around un..we thought that-"

"Wrong Deidara. You didn't think. And thats what makes me pretty pissed off. Whats even worse was that when I called you over here it took you quite a long time..I hate waiting. So the reason better be understandable."

Deidara rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He kept his danna waiting yes..but the reason was gonna cost him. He had been playing video games with Itachi and kept losing. So, he continuously asked for a rematch. No way he was gonna lose Super Smash Bros. Brawl to Itachi!

"I'm waiting Deidara..."

"Um..its nothing really." Deidara said slowly, starting to look down at the floor. His eyes stay fixated at it until he heard footsteps coming towards him. Sasori was walking towards him! Deidara was ready to run off, but he was now frozen in fear.

Sasori picked up Deidara's chin and made him look him in the eye. "Deidara, what were you doing hm?"

"P-playing video..games..with I-Itachi..un.."

Sasori raised an eye brow. "Deidara, are you telling me you wasted all that time playing video games...?" The puppet man's voice was icy cold and his face expressionless. Deidara gulped down all insecurities but..to no avail. He managed a small, "Sorry yeah.."

"Sorry won't cut it this time..Deidei chan. This time I'm gonna take action. Whether or not you like it." Sasori sat down and to the blond's surprise, he was pulled down over his lap rather forcefully.

Deidara gasped. "Sasori no danna! What are you doing un? Get the hell off of me-Hey put those back on!" He was panicking now. Sasori was taking his pants and boxers off..Sasori was looking at his bare ass?!

But the blond had no time to react when he felt a painful slap. The first smack made him freeze in shock, but when the rest started raining down, Deidara began squirming.

"Ow! Danna! Ow that hurts un! Stop it!" Now why in the world would the artist feel the need to tell Sasori it hurts? Well, duh it did.

"Its _SMACK_ supose _SMACK_ to Deidara." _SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK_

"Owch!" Why was Sasori doing this? Deidara was not a little kid! This wasn't fair. "Danna, I'm not a child! Let me go un!"

"You act like one Deidara. _SMACK SMACK SMACK_. I treat you like one."_SMACK SMACK SMACK_

Deidara could feel some tears stinging the back of his eyes and he absolutely refused to let them fall. Sasori could sense this however, and his smacks became harder and faster in hopes to end this soon. Deidara bit onto his lip. How long could the artist last?

**SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK**

"Owww..dannnaaa!"

Sasori thought it should be time to finish this once and for all. Quickly he grabbed the hair brush which was next to him on the dresser and dropped his knee, exposing the blond's tender undercurve.

"Deidara **SMACK** when I **SMACK** tell you to **SMACK SMACK** come** SMACK** you come! Not only that **SMACK SMACK** but think twice before **SMACK** doing something so stupid!** SMACK SMACK** I don't want you** SMACK** hurting yourself.."

That did the trick. Not only was the artist completely in pain now, sobbing like a child, but he felt guilty. Wait, Sasori didn't want him hurting himself? That just made him cry harder. "I-I-I'm sooorrryyyy d-d-dannaaa!" He wailed uncontrollably and Sasori couldn't will himself to go on. He finally stopped, putting his knee back up. Deidara cried over his lap and Sasori rubbed his back softly.

"Ssh..its all over Deidei chan.."

Deidara's sobs died down to mere whimpers and Sasori helped him up, pulling up his boxers and pants. "I won't hesitate to do this again."

The blond nodded and wiped his eyes. Sasori couldn't take it anymore..he slowly got up and hugged Deidara awkwardly. If the puppet had a heart here is where he himself would be crying. Deidara sighed happily. "I-I love you S-Sasori no danna u-un."

"Same here..Deidara."


End file.
